The Melancholy of The Mad Hero
by Illumi Senri
Summary: The Mad Hero is eating Sion from the inside. But the person he cared about the most is Ryner Lute. The Lonely Demon. Sion is walking on the boundary of loving Ryner as Sion Astal or devouring him as the Mad hero that originally devoured the Lonely Demon. RynerXSion (Yaoi content)


A long time ago, a Black Hero was born and he destroyed everything because he went mad… The three great goddesses sealed him in the south.. Unable to break the seal on his own, every day and night he ranted and cursed the world. His strong desire to destroy everything is so great.

Unbeknownst to anybody, on the deepest part of the south lives the lonely demon named All Equation. His power is so great, so great that he can destroy the world that's why he isolated himself from everybody, from the world and his existence is almost forgotten. He lives in solitary in order to keep the world in peace, in order not to kill anybody or destroy the world. His very existence is an anomaly. Something that should not have been born.

"Then why am I born in the first place?" The lonely demon's question all the time. Until he heard the call of the Mad Hero.

"Will you let me devour the half of you? I need to break free from these seals" The Mad Hero asked.

"I don't mind, because you are my first friend." Thus the lonely demon All Equation is divided into two. The Weaver of All Equation and The Solver of All Equation.

After breaking out of the seal, he started wreaking havoc in the world. He killed the three goddesses. He killed all the life in the world. But its still not enough, he want the power to destroy the world. And thus, the Mad Hero asked the Lonely Demon once again.

"I don't mind. I'll give you everything because you are my friend" The lonely demon answered. Thus, the Mad Hero devoured him and destroy the world.

But the Lonely Demon have no regrets. He was happy for being needed. He was happy for being useful. And above all, he was happy that for the first time in his existence, he made a friend even for a moment..

**Present Day**

Sion knew the truth all along, always knew the path that he would eventually take. Like all of his predecessor. They all went mad, because of the Mad Black Hero Asruld Roland that resides on his body, slowly taking away his sanity. But he won't give in. Not yet.

Because of Ryner Lute..

His best friend and beloved Ryner Lute..

Sion doesn't know how long can he keep deceiving Ryner in order to keep him by his side. Purposely sending him out of the country so that he wouldn't notice the dirty work that's been going inside the Roland Empire.

The forbidden human experimentation, the mass assassination of the nobles, the sudden increase of military forces and more. Above all, Sion doesn't want Ryner to know that he's slowly losing his mind. That sooner or later he would succumbed to his desires to devour Ryner.

Ryner Lute. The reincarnation of the Lonely Demon.

But Ryner is not yet fully awakened. He still doesn't know anything. And yet Sion is already almost awakened as the Mad Hero. Sooner rather than later, he would eventually devour Ryner. His best friend. His beloved.

After Sion's 20 hours straight of work, Eslina and Calne finally forced him to sleep. He reluctantly agreed even though there's still so much work to be done. No time left before war breaks out. But to give his subordinates some peace of mind, he finally went to his room.

Sion didn't bother to open the lights. He went straight to bed. Only to noticed that somebody is already occupying his bed. Sion narrowed his eyes in suspicion and stay on guard. But when he looked clearly, it's the sleeping form of his beloved person. Ryner Lute. Sion's heart skipped a bit. He didn't expect Ryner to be back. Atleast, not in a few days. But incredibly enough, he's here. On his bed, sleeping.

All the fatigue and stress Sion felt initially are now gone as if he's not tired or problematic in the first place. Its still such a mystery why are they both attracted to each other, this way, on this manner even though they're both guys. But as usual, Sion rationalized that as an attraction that's calling out to them. Because the Mad Hero desires the Lonely Demon. They are meant to be one. They used to be one.

That's why they both feel unbearable pain for being away from each other for a long period of time. It's the Mad Hero in Sion and the Lonely Demon in Ryner's, calling each other.

No amount of words can make people understand. This connection. This mutual feeling. This yearning. This agony. They need to be one. They want to be one. They are originally one.

As Sion reached out to touch Ryner, he suddenly grabbed Sion's hand.

"I thought you're asleep.." Sion said quietly.

"You freaking workaholic..! Do you know that its already way pass midnight? What a bother.." Ryner said, looking sleepy and yawning.

"But you didn't sleep and still wait for me. When did you get back?" SIon smiled. Touched. He knows more than anyone, how Ryner loves sleeping but he still wait for him.

"Just early this evening. But more importantly, I missed you Sion.." Ryner grabbed Sion towards him and they both tumbled on the bed. Their lips interlocked passionately. Until both of them are out of breath. They didn't separate.

"Welcome back, Ryner.." Sion finally managed to say, Its been two months. But before long, their lips met yet again. This time with more urgency. Like something bad will happen if they separate.

They both didn't know or remember how they tore each other's clothes off in frenzy. They didn't know how long they held each other like there's no tomorrow. All they know, all they are aware of is each other. Every breath, every touch and even their heartbeats are in perfect synchronization as they drown in each other's embraces.

Sion and Ryner are both lost on their own world.

The world where Sion doesn't need to worry about his problems, his insanity or in the inevitable betrayal to Ryner. Right now, as they held each other, its more than enough. Tomorrow morning he would wake up in Ryner's strong arms. For a few days, they would be able to enjoy their time together until Ryner went out of the country again, in search of Hero's Relics..

Ah, Ryner.. If you only know how much agony I'm suffering right now. Because of my desire to become one with you permanently. I want you above anything in the world..

Until then… Until the day you finally awakened as the Lonely Demon… This Black Hero will slowly go mad for his love for you..

**DISCLAIMERS:**

I don't own Legend of the Legendary Heroes. I just suddenly got the urge to write this one. Please give me some reviews^_^ Constructive Criticism is also very much welcome. I really really love this series.I also love yaoi. Thank you for reading^_^ I even read the novel in Baka-Tsuki. Though unfortunately the translations are not yet complete..

Some informations are derived from the novel.. But I didn't delved deeper into that in case of the readers that didn't read the novel.


End file.
